


Gorgeous

by Ladyspirkis4life97



Category: South Park
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Based on a Taylor Swift Song, M/M, Song fic, They have never met Stan, Unrequited Love, style
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 11:06:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17507426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladyspirkis4life97/pseuds/Ladyspirkis4life97
Summary: Kyle is annoyed that this guy seems to have it all, worst still that he was falling for him and Cartman is just tired of not being able to be with Kyle because he was always attracted to other people. When Kyle and Stan get to talking things get good for them but get worst for Cartman.





	Gorgeous

**Author's Note:**

> So dipping my toes in the water with this fandom again, it might seem weird to write a Style fanfiction when I so obviously ship Kyman, it's because Style is just to cute, Kyman is too of course but Style has that girl next door vibe going for it and I dig it, plus this song is perfect for the two I think, could work for Kyman too if either had blue eyes. I don't own Gorgeous that's by Taylor Swift nor do I own South Park, this is unbetaed so read at your own discretion and enjoy.

You should take it as a compliment  
That I got drunk and made fun of the way you talk  
You should think about the consequence  
Of your magnetic field being a little too strong  
And I got a boyfriend, he's older than us  
He's in the club doing, I don't know what  
You're so cool, it makes me hate you so much (I hate you so much)  
Kyle was drinking with his two friends, Cartman, and Kenny at a club in Denver, his boyfriend had left a while ago, for what reason Kyle didn’t care to know, he was just there to keep his friends off his back after all. Kyle was doing an impression of Stan, this Jock that went to their college, he was more than a little drunk or he never would have had the nerve but his friends were dying of laughter. He felt a strong hand clap him on the shoulder and heard a voice say “wow that’s really good can you do other voices like Bugs Bunny?” Kyle blushed and turned around to face the music, thankful that it seemed Stan had a playful smirk on his face and wasn’t at all pissed off. “Not really I-” 

Kenny leaned forward and said, “your the only one he cares enough to imitate take it as a compliment.” Kenny and Cartman laughed which was quickly silenced as Kyle punched him in the face. He went to talk with Stan some more but he had already left and Kyle openly deflated. Cartman asked if his little Jew was sad that their homo friend left and it was off to the races with Kyle lighting up again and arguing with Cartman, filling him with relief.

 

Whiskey on ice, Sunset, and Vine  
You've ruined my life, by not being mine

You're so gorgeous  
I can't say anything to your face  
'Cause look at your face  
And I'm so furious  
At you for making me feel this way  
But, what can I say?  
You're gorgeous

They were at a party that Kenny had thrown and it felt like everyone was there, even Stan and Kyle found himself looking at him more and more, his boyfriend had dumped him and it didn’t take long for Kenny and Cartman to lock in on his small crush on the Jock, who had been spending more time around them with focus attention on Kyle. It didn’t matter that Kyle could hardly talk back, he was content to just hang out with them. It pissed Kyle off, how the hell does he get away with looks and a personality like that? It has to be illegal to have that good of genes surly. Kyle had been ranting about how perfect he was and Cartman had told him to just go for it then which had Kyle immediately shutting up and changing the subject ignoring the side eye his roommate was giving him and oblivious to the pain in his friend's eyes.  
You should take it as a compliment  
That I'm talking to everyone here but you (but you, but you)  
And you should think about the consequence  
Of you touching my hand in the darkened room (dark room, dark room)  
If you've got a girlfriend, I'm jealous of her  
But if you're single that's honestly worse  
'Cause you're so gorgeous it actually hurts  
(Honey, it hurts)

The lights were low as the music thumped, they were back at the club this time with Stan in tow who was talking their ears off, it annoyed Cartman who quickly dismissed himself and Kenny left to go find some action leaving Kyle with Stan’s gorgeous self. Stan smiled and said “hey do I annoy you or something? You never seem to talk back when I’m talking to you, I end up having to talk to Kenny and Cartman, which is great but I would rather be talking to you.” He lightly touched Kyle’s hand, making him wonder if it was on purpose or on accident and blushed as red as his hair “No you aren't annoying I really enjoy listening to you is all, plus I wouldn’t want to make your girlfriend jealous.”   
Stan’s eyes lit up at that as he said: “Who said I had a girlfriend?” Kyle almost passed out, wow this gorgeous guy was single and talking to him? “Oh, so you have like a boyfriend or something?” He had to make absolutely sure because this guy was physically hurting him with his attractiveness. Stan bumped his hand, leaving no room for it to be seen as an accident and said: “No why are you offering?”  
Ocean blue eyes looking in mine  
I feel like I might sink and drown and die

You're so gorgeous  
I can't say anything to your face (to your face)  
'Cause look at your face (look at your face)  
And I'm so furious  
At you for making me feel this way  
But what can I say?  
You're gorgeous

Kyle stuttered at the invitation but was interrupted by Cartman telling him they had to go, apparently, Kenny had pissed off the clubs owner by having sex with his daughter in the storage room. Kyle rolled his eyes, Stan momentarily forgotten and got up looking around to make sure his friends were all close and started to walk away only to have a hand pull on his. Kyle stopped and looked in Stan’s eyes and Stan said: “it might be safer if I drive us back to campus how about that?” They saw the club goers part and heard the scream and before Kyle could say anything he was running away with Stan holding his hand and Kenny leading the way. They piled into the car, Cartman subtly pushing Kenny in the front seat and Kyle in the back with him and as Stan started the car and peeled out of the parking lot they fell into a fit of laughter, it was so dumb to laugh about, they could have been hurt but the adrenaline and panic must have made them high because they were having an extremely good time, well all but Cartman who was looking out the window moodily. Kyle bumped his shoulder, smile still on his face and whispered: “dude what’s wrong?” 

Cartman twitched and whispered back “if you haven’t figured it out yet I see no point in telling you.” He put his earbuds into his ears and Kyle stole one from him, leaning on Cartman due to the length of them oblivious to the distress he caused. The song was towards the end and all he got was “You make me so happy, it turns back to sad, yeah  
There's nothing I hate more than what I can't have  
You are so gorgeous it makes me so mad  
You make me so happy, it turns back to sad, yeah  
There's nothing I hate more than what I can't have  
Guess I'll just stumble on home to my cats  
Alone, unless you wanna come along, oh

You're so gorgeous  
I can't say anything to your face (to your face)  
'Cause look at your face (look at your face)  
And I'm so furious (I'm so furious)  
At you for making me feel this way (feel this way)  
But what can I say? (I say)  
You're gorgeous

You make me so happy, it turns back to sad, yeah  
There's nothing I hate more than what I can't have  
You are so gorgeous it makes me so mad  
You're gorgeous  
You make me so happy, it turns back to sad, yeah  
There's nothing I hate more than what I can't have  
You are so gorgeous it makes me so mad  
You're gorgeous”

Kyle pulled the earbud out and said: “is that Taylor Swift?” He was going to rag on his friend so hard but Cartman just gave a tense nod and pressed closer to the window putting both earbuds in. Kyle was about to ask him what was wrong again when Stan said they had gotten back to campus, they were all sober now and Kenny said goodnight to them as he stumbled tiredly to his dorm room, Cartman excused himself as well, not bothering to inquire if Kyle was coming to as Kyle was already looking at Stan with gleaming eyes and animatedly talking to him. Cartman left as they hugged and tried to keep the tears from falling as the last part of the song they listened to play in his head. He got to his room and fell on his bed, exhausted and emotionally destroyed, the look Kyle had on his face was different when he was with other guys, this one was going to be the real deal which meant they were going to see more of perfect Stan. It was around 3 am when he heard Kyle wish Stan goodnight, and heard the low hum of content as kissing noises were heard. He pretended to wake up as Kyle was walking in, glowing with new love and Cartman couldn’t stop himself from saying “Wow you’re gorgeous,” and quickly covered his mouth, wondering why his fake turrets would have shown up at such a time. Thankfully Kyle was on cloud nine and just wanted to talk about how great Stan was, not connecting what Cartman had said and the song he was listening to and Cartman was gladdened by it, a little sad but definitely, glad all he had to do was play the supportive friend and not confront his feelings. They went to sleep fitfully both for different reasons and that was the end of the telling of how his best friend turned crush got with his current boyfriend.


End file.
